1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to louvered blinds for windows, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for customizing traditional window blinds and shades with customized logos or other discernible patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Louvered blinds are widely used as functional coverings for windows and doors. Such louvered blinds may be horizontally oriented or vertically oriented. The present invention is directed to both horizontally and vertically oriented louvered blinds.
Often a need exists, or it is desirable, to decorate louvered blinds, as evidenced by prior art patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,831 issued to Rafiqui, U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,589 issued to Vartanian, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,273 issued to Best et al. each discloses a decorative system for louvered blinds in which individual movable slats are decorated with removable and exchangeable decorations. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 343,323 issued to Smith, Sr. and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 440,096 issued to Railing each discloses a decorated window blind in which an image or logo is applied to the slats of the blind. While each of these prior art patents discloses decorative coverings that may be functional for their intended purposes, they each involve a tedious and time-consuming process to attach the decorations to the individual slats of the blinds. None of these references teach a system for holding a plurality of slats of the blinds as the decorations are applied thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,077 issued to Stanfill discloses an apparatus for making image-ladened louvered blinds in which a louver support bracket is used to hold the louvers in position while an adhesive decal is adhered to the louvers. The support bracket of Stanfill appears to include a plurality of louver supports that individually hold the louvers at a desired spacing, and a strap that secures the louvers to the bracket. However, Stanfill does not disclose a support bracket that would facilitate direct printing on assembled blinds.
Lasers have become a powerful tool for manufacturing and customization of consumer goods. Lasers are commonly used to mark products for labeling, identification numbers and company logos for both large and small quantity productions. Laser marking provides a permanent marking with high contrast that does not wear off or degrade with use. Laser engraving has begun replacing mechanical engraving for awards, plaques and personalized products. These laser engravers are available to small businesses for the customization of products with messages, names or monograms. An example of the use of laser marking is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,914 issued to Jones et al.
There is a need in the industry for an improved method and apparatus for customizing traditional window blinds to overcome these and other problems associated with the prior art.